


Alola!

by MiraculousCougar (PumaConcolor)



Series: Miraculous Classmates [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ? - Freeform, Bee!Chloe, I swore a bit on the notes sorry about that, Peacock!Nathanäel, Trans Character, Trans Nathanäel, Trans!Nathanäel, also it's MTF, fox!alya - Freeform, heck, is it, there we go, turtle!nino, wait, writer is tired and running on an all nighter as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumaConcolor/pseuds/MiraculousCougar
Summary: The kwamis really liked pokémon, and it showed on their holders.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration struck when I saw this post: http://kwamikwami.tumblr.com/post/154835846974/ayamacelestine-shell-be-so-floof
> 
> This will become a series (a main story with side stories like this one) bc I liked it but I'm not making promises of when since Tied Tighter can attest than when I say "I'll post it by X" I end up fucking it up and missing my deadline by centuries.
> 
> Also series title is WIP bc Miraculous Classmates is meh even by my standards (they are low)
> 
> This was not edited yet, so please excuse any typos/wonkyness.
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy, I need sleep.

When Plagg asked him for not one, but six 3DS, Adrien could only stare at him. The kwami, however, gave no further explanation, only swishing his tail impatiently. Sighing, Adrien just rolled with it, deciding he was better off not knowing, though he did ask something in return - Ladybug had mentioned that their weapons could send texts too, but only laughed when he asked how. Fiddling with his baton lead him nowhere, so he might as well get something out of the trouble he was about to go through.

There was no way his father wouldn’t notice him buying several 3DS and pokémon copies.

Still, when it was all said and done, Adrien was also excited. He ended up getting one copy for himself, and more for Nino, Alya, and Marinette. Plagg spent most of his time on the game now, though Adrien had no idea where the other devices where.

He should’ve know better than to get the kwami that game.

He didn’t notice it right away. There had been no akumas, and all miraculous holders had decided to take a break on patrolling due to exams. Today would be the first time they’d meet in two weeks.

So Adrien didn’t spare himself a look. As soon as his transformation washed over him, he was out of the window, rushing to the meeting place. As usual, he could make out a figure standing there already, though it was unusual she was pacing. He was about to call out when he got closer and got a good look at her. Stumbling in surprise, he almost fell down the roof, barely managing to grab the edge.

Ladybug gave him no time to get up by himself, pulling him towards her with her yoyo, holding him by the shoulders as soon as he was in front of her.

“Chat, please tell me I don’t look like a humanized Ledyba.”

Blinking, Adrien looked her up and down.

“Is lying ok?”

Moaning in distress, Ladybug rubbed her temples, resuming her pacing. On her third turn however, her gaze fell on him, and she stopped on her tracks, gaping.

Adrien had a bad feeling about this.

“My lady…?”

“You’re Litten.”

Cocking his head, Chat looked at her confused, to which she only gestured to all of him. Curious, he looked down, mouth falling open upon taking in his uniform appearance.

Adrien would make sure to wipe Plagg’s save.

Before he could fully check his costume, the flutter of wings and a very angry, very loud voice reached his ears.

“WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHES?”

Queen Bee hovered in front of them, indignantly gesturing to herself. Holding back a chuckle, Ladybug simply gestured to herself and Chat, shrugging.

“Seems our kwamis are really into pokémon? You’re a Ribombee, I guess.”

Chat shook his head.

“Close, My Lady. She looks more like Cutiefly. Only one circle on the wings and there’s no brown on the clothes.”

Nodding, Ladybug opened her mouth to agree with him, but Queen Bee quickly zipped close to them.

“Is that a good pokémon? Is it well known?”

Quickly looking at each other, they nodded. Queen Bee clicked her tongue, but no longer looked displeased.

Chat turned his head, hearing the flap of Chère Peahen’s cloak and the accompanying thud of Shell Shock’s shell. Poking Ladybug, he waited.

He was not disappointed.

Shell Shock was, not surprisingly, squirtle. Peahen was Oricorio’s Sensu Style, which fit better than the Decidueye Adrien was expecting.

Actually, he was disappointed.

Pouting, he turned to Shell Shock with a betrayed expression.

“Why do you get to be shiny?”

Looking down, Shell shrugged, pointing out that Litten’s shiny form was white.

Unsure, Peahen fiddled with her red hair, quietly approaching Queen Bee, who was quick to hug her.

“So… any of you know why we’re pokémons?”

Ladybug could only shrug, Queen Bee just complimented Peahen’s costume, and Chat and Shell were still discussing why he couldn’t be a shiny.

“You’re only saying that because you got to be different!”

“Dude, you’re Chat Noir, not Chat Blanc.”

“Still!”

“I’m guessing the only reason I’m shiny was to keep the shell green? I don’t know man, most of it looks the same anyway.”

“Trust me, keeping the color scheme has nothing to do with it.”

All miraculous holders in the roof turned, looking at Ravie Renarde, jaws promptly going slack.

True, all their costumes had changed, and they were expecting hers to have changed too at that point. And of course, Vulpix was the obvious choice.

What they didn’t expect was that it would be Alolan Form Vulpix.

Her suit had gone almost all white, and her tail had never looked fluffier. Her curly hair also changed color, was even curlier, and appeared to be the softest thing on earth. Even her eyes changed to the same soft blue on her arms and legs. Her skin, surrounded by all the white, looked even prettier (something Shell thought impossible).

Twirling when they made no movement for way too long, Ravie swished her tail, chuckling when all eyes seemed to follow it. Truth be told, she only got there so late because she spent a good while checking herself out in the mirror, so she didn’t blame them.

Didn’t mean she was going to let them stare forever though.

“Alright, anyone got any clue? Are we gonna patrol or stand here all night? I can pose for pictures too, if that’s what you want.”

All other holders started at once when Ravie struck a pose; Queen huffing slightly, instantly closing her expression. Peahen blushed lightly, looking embarrassed for staring. Ladybug just smiled, Chat Noir grinning right beside her. Shell went for his bracelet, fully intending to take a picture until he saw Ravie rolling her eyes at him.

Peahen called for their attention, coughing slightly.

“When I first met them, Duusu mentioned that they could temporarily change the costume appearance. I don’t know if it applies to all kwami, but I’m guessing that’s the case…”

With the exception of Queen Bee, all holders looked at Peahen with varying degrees of surprise.

“So we can actually change how we look? Why didn’t Tikki mention that?”

Marinette was a fashion designer after all. She could try out her designs before making them that way!

“Um, it’s not like that. They can change it but it only lasts for one transformation, and they get super tired after it. Also, they can’t do it often. The only time you could decide was on the first transformation, and all the changes you’ve had since getting the miraculous were due to either emotional or physical growth, and follow the pattern of the base. Duusu said they usually change the base design whenever their holder changes, unless it’s a very recent change. Even if it wasn’t the real miraculous, my guess is that Trixx counted Volpina’s design, for example.”

Ravie pouted, not all that happy her outfit was chosen by an akuma, especially by Lila.

“Why didn’t they tell us this? I mean, I guess Chat and Ladybug didn’t have time to worry about it anyway, and I probably wouldn’t change mine anyway since I already look shockling good, but still…”

Chat fist bumped Shell Shock for the pun.

Queen decided to answer that one for Peahen.

“Does Peahen look like your kwami to know?? They probably had their reasons, Franklin. Or maybe you didn’t ask so they assumed you wouldn’t care. I happened to ask mine, and she answered everything and made me look absolutely fabulous just like I asked.”

Shell just raised his arms placatingly, used to it. Peahen, while way better now than at the start, could get anxious if she was at the center of attention for too long. Queen would often notice it before anyone else, and step in. Though she didn’t look or, on the surface, act like it, Queen was actually a good person after she knew where she stood in relation to others. Still a drama queen, but that was part of her nature.

Shell decided to just change subject, to which Queen Bee gave the shortest smile, just enough to tell him she approved.

“Still, anyone got any ideas why pokémon? Seems a bit random to me.”

Chat Noir shrunk a bit, raising his arm. All eyes turned to him.

“Plagg asked for a lot of 3DS about a week ago. I didn’t think much of it until now, but seems like he gave the extra ones to the other kwamis.”

“Wait, Plagg asked for six 3DS?”

“Yup.”

“All, I’m assuming, with at least one copy of pokémon?”

“Yeah, he asked for three of the Sun version, and three of the Moon one.”

“And you just gave it to him?”

“Yeah…?”

Five disbelieving stares were fixed on a confused Chat Noir.

“Dude, how loaded are you? What the hell??”

Chat shrugged, nervously rubbing his neck. Queen just rolled her eyes.

“If you want a bit of money, I can always give you some. Pa- Father always donates to charity anyway.”

Shell just raised his middle finger at her, who stuck her tongue at him. Peahen giggled, Raive smirked, and Ladybug decided they should start patrolling now, else they would get home too late.

Exams finally ended and she really wanted to play pokémon too, maybe with Tikki now that she knew what the Kwami was doing during daily “Kwami only time”.

And she already knew how she would set up her team.

**Author's Note:**

> So, explanation time!
> 
> First, there's a cute tomato child in this fic. You will notice the female pronouns. That's because Nathanael is Nathania. While she is a girl all the time, her body only becomes female while suited up.
> 
> Now, the names: I'm assuming they could chose their names, just like Chat and Ladybug chose theirs in Origin.  
> >Shell Shocker was Nino's nod to Static Shock.  
> >Chloé decided on Queen Bee bc she's Chloé. Also Queen Bee is a good name that a lot of people used for the bee miraculous holder, so yeah.  
> >Nathania's name means Dear/Beloved Peahen, Peahen being the female equivalent of Peacock.  
> >Alya's name means delighted (Ravie) fox (Renarde), and it wasn't actually chosen by her. She hadn't settled for a name, so when a reporter asked if she was Volpina, she replied "No, for now I'm just a delighted fox", referring to having her debut fight moments prior and managing to help (more than Queen did on her first battle). It stuck, so she just accepted it.
> 
> I know zero about french, but I think I used the female variants correctly? I hope so at least.
> 
> Cholé calls Shell Shocker Franklin because the author of Franklin the Turtle is called Paulette Bourgeois.
> 
> And how do the Kwami's play pokémon when they are so tiny? Well, my first thought was "fuck it, they're gods, they can handle it". My second thought, however, was that you can play with one finger if you're patient, so it's ok. Pokémon doesn't have time related quests that I remember, so they can take their time going from side to side of the 3ds.
> 
> And I have no idea if a team consisting of Alola Vulpix, Squirtle, Litten, Ledyba, Cutiefly, and Sensu Oricorio would be good. One because I can't think right now, but two because I haven't actually played the Pokémon Moon copy I bought on preorder because I promised my little sister I would wait for her to buy Sun so we could start together. That was a mistake.
> 
> Also I have no fucking idea of the plural for 3ds, so it's written Brazilian style: plural then singular (colloquially, we say, for example, two dollar instead of two dollars).
> 
> That's it. I'm gonna go stuff my face on my pillow.
> 
> (I'M SORRY FOR NOT POSTING TIED TIGHTER YET I WROTE IT ON A NOTEBOOK AND CAN'T FUCKING FIND SAID NOTEBOOK AND AM NOT WILLING TO REWRITE THE CHAPTERS I HAD THERE UNLESS IT'S THE LITERAL ONLY WAY ORZ)


End file.
